


Persona 3 Protagonist intros

by MikeyStarchild



Category: Original Work, Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyStarchild/pseuds/MikeyStarchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be introuducing my OC Kuzuyo Yui i'll also be doing this for my other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuzuyo Yui

**Author's Note:**

> Kuzuyo is immortal thats why she remained the same age and ix still a second year.

Kuzuyo Yui- Is the goddess of destiny who was sent to iwatodai to proctect cerain individuals from the coming fall. When she got there the explosion that was caused by all of the shadows escaping had only happenned recently. Kuzuyo could sense a presence that she only felt around her older brother, Death. Both aigis and thanatos had appeared out of nowhere and right behind them was a red haired boy. Kuzuyo could tell that the boy and aigis were some of the individuals, she saw that aigis became heavily damaged so in order to protect her she used her power over the arcanas to seal thanatos inside the boy. Using her power on an entity of death exhausted her energy really bad and she passed out. waking up she found herself at the hospital and somehow she had failed protecting the individuals. Over time Kuzuyo forgot all about her job and the one about protecting all of the chosen individuals. It was january 2009 when she found herself in iwatodai again, she joined s.e.e.s and since she's still 17 she's a second year at gwkkoukan high. they were refusing her at first since she can't weild a persona but her skills with all types of guns made her a usefule ally. It wasn't long before Kuzuyo found out that Hoshiko–the red haired boy–was actually being considered to join s.e.e.s. one look at his photo and kuzuyo remembered everything, so to get Hoshiko here she insisted that Ikutski considers him. It worked and that's where on april 7th 2009 after 10 long years kuzuyowill finally meet this worlds, Messiah. Hoshiko Yuzuki


	2. Hoshiko Yuzuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My persona 3 Protagonist

Hoshiko Yuzuki is a demon boy who was changed into a human by a mark on his belly shaped like a dragon. This change disgusted his father but his mother wasn't disappointed because she always wanted a son that was alittle different from everyone. One day his father left and his mother was devistatec but remained strong for her son, however things got tense since her duedate for her new baby daughter was coming up. although his father wasn't there Hoshiko supported his mom the best he could luckily the operation was a success and a beautiful baby girl was born. She had white hair and her skin color was more brown than red which is rare, her name is Rammy. Things went pretty smoothly for the Yuzuki family till the childrens father told the royal family that Hoshiko is the demon shattered heart. To keep him safe the mother used an old family spell that allows the person to travel to any world but it can only be used to go through and back. They went through together and they were on the moonlight bridge, his mother couldn't remain there since she didn't have a human form. She kissed her son goodbye and gave him a necklace that'll help control his demon powers. With his mother long gone Hoshiko wandered around and witnessed a robot girl fighting some kind of creature. All of a sudden a blue light flashed nearby and the creature sho towards Hoshiko and it was sealed in him knocking him unconcious. For 10 years Hoshiko had been running away from foster homes, whom have discovered his secret until one day he was being transfered to Gekoukon high. While on the train ride to Iwatodai Hoshiko saw a blue butterfly outside the window until it diappeared. Hoshiko was a little weirded out but dismissed the though as he looked at te necklace, sometimes he wonders if he'll see her again. The train stopped and henwas officialy in Iwatodai, he had only stepped out of the entrance when the world grew silent and a green hue had settled over everything. Hoshiko sighed he was hoping that that weird hour would stop appearing. He wondered how long it will be before he'll have to move again until he heard footsteps nearby. The person that the steps belonged to was none other than Kuzuyo Yui though he didn't recognize her.'well this is certainly going to be an intresting year.' he thought.


End file.
